


I Hate You...

by FireGire96



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Atheism, Blood and Violence, Dark Betty Cooper, Domestic Violence, Dominant Veronica, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Misogyny, Psychological Drama, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Realistic Riverdale, Thriller, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Betty Cooper hated Veronica Lodge. What kind of person in their right mind would just use a make out session to get what they want? She hated how she would go so far during tryouts. But she sure as hell wouldn’t mind if it happened again…(Realistic Riverdale/Archie AU)
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Jason Blossom, Fred Andrews/Mary Andrews, Hermione Lodge/Hiram Lodge, Midge Klump/Moose Mason
Kudos: 18





	I Hate You...

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give everyone a very fair warning; This story/fanfic of Riverdale will be a realistic retelling of the entire series based on actual events and its original source material. You do not need to read the Archie Comics to understand anything that will happen in this fanfic, however, it would possibly help.
> 
> There will be a trigger warning for chapters with uncomfortable subject material, so please be on the look out for the following.
> 
> Until then, I hope everyone stays safe, enjoy this work of art and have a good day.
> 
> (P.S.: I swear I write better than this. I'm just tired right now from a long day and it's the middle of the night when I wrote this. Sorry.)

Betty made sure the water ran hot. As hot as her cheeks that were dusted in red.

She tried her hardest to relax as her breath hitched deep within her throat. It didn’t make anything better that her lips were bathed in the remnants of cherry red lipstick so much that she could even taste it’s condiments.

Toxic, but sweet.

She dared to place a finger on her vermillion border with a fairly light touch to embrace the mess that was conceived on her. But as soon as her finger lay dormant, her hands began to go on a rampage, wiping rigorously as she heard the front door of her home slam closed.

She was screwed.

The blonde teenager tried her best to savage the red that tainted her and would soon taint her entire family. Eventually, the red was rid from her face almost completely. All she had to do now was work on her cheeks. She tried to give them a good petting or even erase her mind of the “sins” it laid dormant to. Her mind would be blank. Nothing.

Nothing…

Fuck. Veronica’s back.

She came back into her mind with those sick eyes. Those raven black irises that stared deep into her lovely diamond green eyes, throwing her into some trance she could never get out of. With those lovely hands that explored her arms in electrifying and slow circles. And her beautiful lips. Those beautiful, soft, goddess sent lips…

Before her mind could go anywhere else, Betty was interrupted by the sound of her door busting open and the devil letting herself in. Now she was definitely screwed. The blonde stopped where she stood to turn around and find her mother, Alice Cooper, now staring her down with utter rage.

She knew. She knew her own daughter was being corrupted by the sin of. That. The way her eyes had begun to burn with pure rage. The way that frown began to corrupt her face. Once again, Betty Cooper was in big trouble.

“What is that,” She growled from the threshold of her daughter’s room. It took a few seconds for her child to reply, but to herself? It felt like an eternity of having weights stuck on her shoulders.

After the uneasiness began to contaminate the air in the room, Betty had the guts to speak almost in tongues as she stuttered, “Look, mom. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what was going to happen and Veronica just went for it and I just said, why not? Nothing bad would happen and-.”

“And you thought a Lodge would be a good reason to try out for the cheerleading team?”

… Oh thank god. She was saved. At least for now.

Betty snuck a sigh of relief into her next response. “She said that it would be great for me to get out there and do something. And I agreed with her. So… I made the cheerleading squad.” She didn’t know why, but the teenager’s lips began to curl up into a genuine smile in this moment full of anxiety. She honestly didn’t know if it was because she was reminded that for once in her life, she had finally become part of something that wasn’t written in her premature tombstone. Or if it was because her mind retreated three hours ago to that. Event. But if it was because of the latter, she would make sure to rip Veronica a new one when she sees her tonight.

Damn it, tonight…

Before Betty could continue, she was interrupted by her mother once more, who had bit down on her neck. “By Cheryl Blossom’s cheerleading squad? I’m sorry, but I won’t allow it. Not after what Jason did to Polly.”

“Why not,” Alice’s daughter choked, the air trapped into her neck in a knot.

“Because I said so,” She growled in dominance, finally seeking deeper into Betty, making her blood run cold. “Now get out of that uniform this instance.”

The young woman felt those weights get heavier and heavier on her body. She felt her knees become weak, like a dog about to kneel to its new alpha. She could feel the knot get bigger within her as the walls began to narrow, causing her eyes to water in defeat. She had to ask herself as time froze around her in this devastating moment;

Why was it always her?

Why was she always the one to be treated like chop liver? Like an orphan in her own home? What exactly was wrong with her? What was wrong with Betty Cooper? For the longest, she had always thought there was something damaged in her. She was a porcelain doll that was damaged beyond repair… Or maybe.

It was the complete opposite.

“No,” She growled suddenly, staring dead into her own mother’s eyes with the same red that contaminated her parent’s eyes. “I am done being the perfect student, the perfect daughter. I am done just being perfect. Because the truth is I am not. So I will not get out of this suit. Now get the hell out of my way. I’m going to get a dress and I’m going with Archie and Veronica to the dance!”

Every word that escaped Betty’s mouth made her. Relief. The weights on her were slowly being depleted into thin air giving her shoulders room to breath. That knot in her throat had become undone so she couldn’t suffocate in her own room. And her eyes started to get dryer. Her knees refused to shake because she wasn’t the one fearful anymore. That was Alice Cooper.

Due to this new found confidence, she shoved her way through her mother and outside her manor into the streets of Riverdale. It didn’t matter if she was gonna go shopping in Riverdale’s ribbon that was a cheerleading suit. And she sure as hell didn’t care about anyone else’s opinion on her. Not anymore…

It was strange. This was all happening not because of Archie Andrews. But Veronica Lodge of all people. She was beginning to change her. For better or worse? Only time will tell. She still didn’t know how she felt about the female, but she had to admit something to herself.

To this day, no matter what, because of what she was doing to her, Betty Cooper hated Veronica Lodge. What kind of person in their right mind would just use a make out session to get what they want? She hated how she would go so far during tryouts.

But… 

_She sure as hell wouldn’t mind if it happened again…_


End file.
